Giulia Paperino
Giulia Paperino is the daughter of Paperarello from the Sicilian fairy tale by the same name, collected by Laura Gonzenbach. Info Name: Giulia Paperino Age: 15 Parent's Story: Paperarello Alignment: Royal Roommate: Natalia Stele Secret Heart's Desire: To make the finest sculptures out of clay. My "Magic" Touch: I can build things out of clay and cook bread to perfection. Storybook Romance Status: Me and Domenico Verdecolle are going out. We make a cute couple. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I have a weakness for bread, and I'm always stealing and eating it. Favorite Subject: Arts & Crafts. I work with clay in here. Least Favorite Subject: Beast Training and Care. I don't like geese that much. Best Friend Forever After: Greta Pferdekopf, a fellow goose-girl, and Ulrich Hut. Character< Appearance Giulia is below average height, with dark brown hair and eyes. She wears a magenta cardigan over a yellow shirt and blue jeans. < One thing Giulia cannot resist is the taste of bread. She is always stealing and eating it. She gets bread cravings at the worst possible times and sometimes begs people to give her bread to eat. Biography Hello! I'm Giulia Paperino, the daughter of Paperarello. I'll tell you about my fahter. He was the son of a good king and an evil queen. He became king at the age of twelve, after his father died. One day, he and his mother were lost in the woods. An ogre found them, tied Dad to a horse, and set him loose. He reached the home of the fairies, who took him in. After a number of years he took the eldest fairy to wife. But he still wanted to see the world, so he went on a journey, and his wife gave him a lock of her hair. He found a kingdom that needed a goose-boy. Dad became the goose-boy and was given the name Paperarello. He worked as a poor, dirty servant. The king needed bread for his army and Dad would have to make it - or else he would lose his head. Dad was able to achieve this with the help of the fairy's hair. The king said that Dad could marry his daughter, but the princess refused to wed him, and wanted him dead. When an invasion commenced, Dad sat on the road building clay soldiers. He used the fairy's lock of hair to wish himself armor, a sword, and a horse, and was able to win three battles - and the king gave him his finger, ear, and nose. Dad soon revealed himself to be a king, and the princess wished to marry him, but Dad told her he was already married. Dad restored the king's finger, ear, and nose and went back to his wife. Dad was able to return to his kingdom, and as it turns out, the ogre had eaten my grandmother, so Dad is now safe to live here. Dad was also able to meet me, since I had been born not long before he returned. Mom and Dad had my brother Accursio a few years later. We're living quite comfortably. I attend Ever After High, and I'm in my first year. I like it here - it's a really fun place. There's all kinds of magical subjects here. I like art the best because I'm a skilled sculptor. I enjoy working with clay - and I enjoy making clay soldiers. I'm definitely a tomboy. I love swords, horses, and combat, which might seem unbefitting a princess, but in this day and age princesses need to do more than just look pretty. I'm on the fencing team. I'm not to keen on working with geese - they poop way too much, and I hate cleaning up after them. Luckily, I've got my friends Greta and Ulrich helping me. I'm also fond of baking - I enjoy baking bread. I eat lots of bread too - I consider myself a breadaholic. I guess I could use a lock of Mom's hair to make the ovens overflowing with bread! But then there would be too much for me to eat. I have a wonderful boyfriend named Domenico. He's a fun guy to be around. We often hang out after classes. He's colorblind, so I need to help him sometimes. I'm a Royal since I'd like to be the next Paperarello. But like Duchess Swan, I'm a Royal with doubts. It's because Accursio really wants to be Paperarello too - and there can't be two Paperarellos. He's only eleven, but he's excited about coming here when he's older. I am half fairy through my mother, but sadly I only have limited magical abilities. I hope I can learn how to use magic properly. Trivia *Giulia's surname means "gosling" in Italian. *Giulia likes to display her sculptures in art contests. *If she were an official character, she would be voiced by Lauren Landa, who voices female Robin in Super Smash Bros. 4. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Princesses Category:Royals Category:Fairies Category:Hybrid Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:Paperarello Category:Italian